


Ashes, Sin and Futility

by Knott



Category: Natural Born Killers (1994), True Detective
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fight Club Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	Ashes, Sin and Futility

1

州立刑事调查员马丁哈特能够在两种语言中自行出入，这是拉斯特与他一同工作的第一周所注意到的。一种是警察用的行话，简短，平庸，带权威口吻，比如“把这块地方封闭，派州警在四周巡逻”，另一种则是流连布洛克西和休斯顿附近酒吧的已婚男人所用的语言，那种摸着酒瓶子和你话家常的男人所使用的语言：自负，炫耀，偶尔泄露出有条件的自我欣赏，“嘿，我想那是找我的”，“凯瑟琳，你这甜心”，以及“那姑娘还不到十八岁呢，拉斯特。”  
拉斯特通常径直忽略第一种，对第二种摆出一副与我无关的态度。对他来说，“州立警察先发现的这块地方”和“噢，我能同时干两种活儿而不受影响”都同样是废话。  
然而在他们搭档的第二周，在连续工作了将近二十个小时后，拉斯特注意到，一种更隐蔽，更邪恶的表达方式在马丁身上出现。他冲谋杀犯眨眼，对惯偷使眼色，在一个纵火犯面前微笑着举起摊开的拳头，他对着妓女打手势，朝露阴癖抿唇微笑，一套全新的，通过动作和目光交流的语言把他和所有违法者联系起来。

2

马丁对着尸体蹲下，他凑近查看地上的血迹，检查着，闻着，确定着。再次抬起头时，他对拉斯特微笑，似乎他们刚才就某件事情达成了一致。  
“这是你每天所做的事情？”像一个孩子见到了自己梦寐以求的蛋糕，他说：“把我也算上。”

 

3

有一种摆弄枪支的方式是罪恶的，让战栗滑下拉斯特的脊椎，他神经绷紧，舌尖抵住上齿，鼻息沉重地自方寸间滑开去。它还是下流的，使血管里的血立刻变为最粘稠的柏油，使得他好像刚刚凑近锡纸上的海洛因，深深吸了一口。  
这种对待枪的方式他只见到过一次，在墨西哥边境，那时候死亡在场。  
它抓住他，攥紧他，唤醒他体内最糟糕的那一面。它促使他开始渴望那些他并不渴望的东西：性，烈酒和死亡。  
拉斯特微睁双眼，手指紧勾住方向盘，确认自己所看到的东西，马丁把他的枪在手中转了个圈，手指轻巧地勾住了扳机，像个给不安分的牲口套上套索的牛仔。他抓住枪柄，稳稳地将它插入枪套内，一直插到了底，做完这一切以后，他的手指来回摩挲着包裹在皮革里的枪膛。  
他转身对着拉斯特，舌头舔了圈上唇。“什么？”

 

4  
拉斯特再次尝到了空气中的那种滋味：铝，灰烬。没有一样事物是对的。  
当他转过头来，马丁用异样的目光看着他。“如果我在这里停下车——”他说。  
“马蒂。”  
“别打断我。如果我在这里停下车，拿枪顶着你的后背，你会怎么做？”  
拉斯特凝视他几秒钟，他的呼吸无可否认加快了，在马丁的目光下。  
“我会说去你妈的。”他用一如往常平静，毫无起伏的口吻说。  
马丁发出了一阵古怪，毫不规矩的大笑。“我是米奇，”他的一只手越过方向盘，斜地里朝拉斯特伸过来：“你叫什么名字？杂种？”  
“拉斯特。”他比自己想象的更快开口。  
“米奇和拉斯特，”米奇咧嘴对他一笑：“现在我们可以开始去自己想去的地方了。”

5

有时候，他对意外的到来毫无准备。马丁拿小勺搅动咖啡，动作愈来愈缓慢，最后，它只是勉强在杯中的褐色液体里移动，到了一种逗引人入睡的地步，拉斯特停下翻页的动作，偏过头去，看着他。马丁抬眼的方式，好像他们是一桩罪行的同谋。  
他抽出勺子，舌尖轻舔了一下。他的目光对上拉斯特的。  
“承认吧。”  
“承认什么？”  
“这是你唯一能想的事，”他轻轻弹动舌头，对拉斯特低语了一个词：“谋杀。”

6

马丁的蓝色眼珠里全是邪恶的调笑神情，他注视拉斯特，仿佛拉斯特是他所见到的第一个人类，带着一种冷酷，天真的着迷。  
拉斯特在嗅出危险的同时伸手去拔枪，然而马丁已经抽出了配枪，抵在拉斯特的额头，露齿微笑，好像这是一支属于他们两人的舞蹈。  
“世界快走到尽头了，拉斯特。”他说。  
拉斯特看到毒蛇吐出的红信，它在火焰中和同类交尾，随后吞吃自己的尾巴。

7

“告诉你，拉斯特，”马丁侧身凑近他的耳侧：“何不试着杀死我呢？嗯？想想看，就一次——你会从哪儿开始？”  
拉斯特缓慢合上本子，转向他。“我该给你三十秒钟逃跑吗？”他没有用询问的口吻。  
“如果你发善心的话。”  
“人们逃跑的路线通常能告诉我许多关于他们的事情，知道这个吗？让我好奇你会朝哪跑。”  
“喔，宝贝，当你谈论这些的时候你听起来很性感，”马丁体内的那家伙说：“但你应该过上另一种生活。”  
“那些给我建议的人，我认为他们在自言自语。”拉斯特说：“什么样的生活？”  
“你不该调查死亡，你不明白吗？”马丁用煽动的语气说：“我们这类人，我们不受死亡的支配——”他的手划过拉斯特的喉咙，移向他的胯部：“——而是反过来支配它。”  
他继续碰触拉斯特，无视后者的紧绷和僵硬，直至逼出一声压抑至极的喘息。他残忍地收紧手指，牙齿咬上拉斯特的耳垂，他咬破了那一处，随后舔去溢出的血珠。“听我的，拉斯特。”他继续耳语：“我们可以开上I-10公路，用双筒猎枪随意射击路过的杂种，我们可以把速度加到吸引无数警车的地步，从这里一直开到爱达荷，我们可以摆脱所有狗娘养的，操屁眼的，没头脑的混球和杂种——只要我们愿意。”  
拉斯特闭上眼睛。“米奇。”  
“在这呢。”  
“在我拧断你的手腕以前，松开。”拉斯特一抿嘴唇：“另外，让‘美国队长’回这里来。”  
马丁松开手，紧盯着他的眼睛。“你还没见过我杀人呢，宝贝。”他说：“你会改变主意的。”  
拉斯特拧头看着他，半是戏谑，半是轻蔑。“我怀疑这一点。”他说。

8

马丁跃过吧台，踏步跨过地上的尸体，朝他走来。鲜血淌过他的胸前，他仍大步朝拉斯特走来。  
拉斯特从梦中惊醒，无法判断自己是否真正睡着过。他坐起身，将一根烟衔入嘴里。

 

9

他在摩弄自己的小刀，掂量它，拍打它，测试刀刃的锋利程度。他注视刀刃的目光，令人觉得他属于那种会用自己的血液来测试刀子的人。拉斯特一眼看出车内的人换了个人。  
“嘿。”  
此人抬头说。  
“是我。”这是他的第二句话。  
“我看出来了。”拉斯特说。  
对方煞有介事地点头。“想要干点有意思的事情吗，拉斯特？”  
“什么样的事情？”  
马丁拿刀柄拍打自己的大腿，眼睛里闪烁着疯狂。“让我想想看，”他重复：“让我想想看。”  
他像一个纯真的孩童被自己所说的话逗乐，他侧着脑袋像是要听自己所说的话语的回音。  
“我会想出点适合我们的事情的，拉斯特。”他拿食指和拇指轻弹刀尖。

10

拉斯特知道他应该上报这件事，在他的搭档害他们都被革职以前。但比这更严重的事情他也从未上报过，所以去他妈的。  
马丁有时候会吐出一两个句子，而那听起来像是属于米奇的。“把他揍成这样却不干掉他，感觉很不礼貌，拉斯特。”一次，在注视拉斯特问路的场面以后，他这么说。

11

对于马丁，拉斯特永远无法更进一步，而对于米奇，你永远不知道他会把你带向哪儿。  
关于米奇的事情都逐渐变得危险，很难称得上正常，而且正在失去控制。  
“你知道我在想什么吗？”马丁眯起眼睛说：“我想要把你带到汽车旅馆，操你，直到你忘了所有这些狗屎。”  
拉斯特扣上打火机，侧头瞅着他。他说了句什么。  
“你说什么？”  
“我说来吧，”拉斯特斜睨着他：“那就是你能做的全部，嗯？”  
“好极了，”马丁说：“下车。”  
被按倒在车前盖上，拉斯特搜寻着马丁目光深处任何一点可供辨认的迹象，任何一点表示他日后有可能会记得这件事情的蛛丝马迹，他没有找到，于是放下心来。搭档关系是一种压力，会伴随时间的累积缓缓渗入皮肤，因此拉斯特总是谨慎地拉开距离。他不可能带着那种压力继续，鉴于，他从不期望从马丁身上得到更多的东西，与其期盼，毋宁一开始便拒绝。然而，米奇的出现将一切都打乱了。  
米奇解开他的皮带，粗糙的手指攥住他的阴茎，而他呼吸凌乱，大腿肌肉纠紧，米奇弯下腰品尝它，将他的小腿以强硬的力度攥紧，架在自己的肩膀上。“米奇。”拉斯特喘息着抓紧他的头发，凑近他耳边，以同样的语气，却带着冷冰冰的威胁：“现在仔细听我说。”  
“嗯。”米奇的舌头懒洋洋地扫过他的阴茎。  
“杀了我，否则我会杀了你。”拉斯特说。

12

在审讯途中，马丁走进来把手搭在他肩膀上。拉斯特的目光越过烟雾缭绕的房间见落在他脸上。他站起身，甩开马丁的手掌，转身就走。  
“他妈的，”他听见马丁小声嘟囔：“他今天又有什么问题？”  
拉斯特怀疑自己无法再继续这个游戏。马丁不知道米奇能干出什么，此刻，他只是又一个因为宿醉而满腹牢骚的男人，那个人和他的正常生活，他的家庭，他的喜好，都距离拉斯特如此之远。

13

“第二个问题，”马丁说：“如果我打算在这辆车里上了你，你会怎么做？”  
车子停在被封闭的谋杀现场外，拉斯特轻哼。“别再废话，米奇。”  
“并不够好，亲爱的，”马丁摇头一笑：“并不够好。”  
他凑近前吻他，拉斯特屈膝踹向马丁的下腹，马丁勒住他的脖颈，将他拖向座位另一侧，拉斯特被他死死控制在怀里，几近窒息，马丁的呼吸近在咫尺，舌头探入耳廓。  
“听着，乖乖的，”马丁的舌头钻进他的耳内：“你保证乖乖的吗？”  
拉斯特勉强点头，一被放开，他在座位上跃起，给了马丁侧腹一拳，用足以将他肋骨打断的力度使得他歪倒在座位上，他转身下车，马丁对他说“嘿”，在他回头的瞬间枪托砸中后脑。  
拉斯特从昏迷中醒来，模糊的视野里只看到车窗的下沿，他的后脑仍在钝痛，而马丁的手掌紧按住他的喉咙，迫使他抬起头。“一起去一个地方，拉斯特。”  
他解下领带，绑住拉斯特的眼睛。“这下好多了。”

14

拉斯特被手铐束缚在浴室的水管上，两手被冰冷的金属紧紧扣住，双臂举过头顶。身上所有的衣物已经一一剥离，徒剩一件没有了遮蔽作用的衬衫挂在臂弯上，扣子全被扯开，已经染上了星星点点的血迹。  
挣扎只是让手铐愈发磨破手腕，细流般的鲜血顺着伤口淌下，和手臂上的鸟儿的羽翼交织在一起，变成一幅新的纹身。


End file.
